ahorcados
by undergirl
Summary: una chicas de sierta escuela investigan una vieja leyenda, ¿pero sera una leyenda?
1. Default Chapter

hace algun tiempo hice una historia con mis amigas, las conocen como aome canelita, y rei-azuka creadoras de la loca escuela, yo soy la raven de su cuento y de su vida. y ellas son jinx y starfire. pero esto se trata del finc.

_**CAPITULO 1:**_

_**CAMPAMENTO.**_

**_A _**prinicpios de los años de _1800_ en jump city fue decapitada y ahorcada mucha gente, en un mismo arbol, un enorme zause, cinco jovenes de una sencudaria del lugar, deciden investigar la leyenda de los fantasmas condenados, pero sera una leyenda o solo un mito mas... lo que no saben es que... las estabamos esperando.

**_T_**odo comenzo, en las montañas bozcosas, a la lejania de la ciudad, cinco jovenes caminaban con unas mochilas de campamento pesadas, despues de haber dejado el carro escondido entre los arboles y seguir un largo camino hacia su destino.

a que idiota se le ocurre ahorca a la gente a mitand de la nada- decia quejosamente una chica de cabellos rosados, mientras descansaba en una enorme piedra serca de un frondosa arbol que le brindo sombra al radiante sol que las atakaba.(jinx)

resulta que ese idiota era el alguacil del pueblo, y como condenaron muchas brujas temian que sus fantasmas condenaran al pueblo entero, por eso hisieron esto tan lejos- dijo una hermosa joven de cabellos rojizos y esmeraldas verdes(starfire)

huy brujas, jinx ahorcaron muchos familiares tullos- hablo entre burla, y seriedad una joven de cabellos labanda y hermosa piel porcelana (raven)

muy graciosa raven, creo que eso tanbien va para ti- se defendio la bruja de rosado cabello

bien hacia donde si pudieran, amablemente informarme- dijo una joven de cabellera negra, muy parecida a starfire (blackfire)

si no me fallan los calculos el arbolito esta- raven inspecciono el mapa y miro en todas direcciones - hay. señalo un enorme arbol rodeado con maderas podridas y rotas, sus hojas estaban secas, y de sus ramas colgaba una cuerda solitaria, la plataforma estaba podrida, y sus tablas rotas con clabos oxidados, una vista a este, y tu mente se rodeaba de pesadillas, y recuerdos de los condenados.

ho creo que olvide el valor en mi casa- se menciono por primera vez en una voz de una joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules como el cielo, chica maravilla era su nombre y su apellido las aventuras que vivia.

miedosas que nos puede hacer un arbol mas viejo que mi abuela- dijo starfire hacercandose al arbol, mientras las demas la seguian.

las chicas instalaron una tienda lo bastante grande y espaciosa para que cupieran comodamente todas, la comida la ataron al arbol por el peligro de los animales del bosque, la leña acomodada en una bonita pila, dos cubetas con agua del rio sercano se colocaron junto a ella, mientras las chicas seguian desenpacando para tal vez una noche fria. mientras una duda las invadia

¿raven una preungta? ¿por que traes esa maleta negra?- pregunto la chica maravilla intrigada

lo que sucede es que esta maleta me la dio cyborg- contesto raven sin terminar su oracion

jinx tienes competencia, te estan quitanda al hombre de hojalata- se burlo blackfire

disculpa el no me atrae en lo absoluto- dijo enojadamente jinx

lo que sucede es que aqui hay camaras infrarojas, nocturnas y de mas, dijo que se quiriamos cazar fantasmas tragera esto, el me obligo a traerlo-dijo raven mostrandoles el arcenal de la maleta. una camara de video construida por el mismo hombre de metal, un camara convencional, y una dijital para fotos instantaneas, un detector de calor, una grabadora y una lap top con todo el equipo para que las baterias duraran decadas.

cyborg cazafantasmas, de donde conciguio todo eso- dijo starfire

el contruye todo- dijo raven serrando la maleta he instalando la camrara serca de unas de las ramas del arbol donde podian monitorear toda el area.-pero nos servira, esto demostrara que la leyenda de los ahorcados es solo un mito, que los padres cuaentan a sus hijos para que mojen la cama.

oye pero cyborg ya paso por este proyecto verda, bueno por esta tarea ¿que hiso su equipo?- pregunto blackfire con curiosidad sobre el tema

el investigo sobre escuzado maldito de la torre titan- respondieron raven y starfire al mismo tiempo

¿y que descubrio?-

que el chico bestia tenia gastritis-

dspues de acomodarse bien, la noche llego rapido, las chicas se colocaron ropas adecuadas para el tiempo de frio, y asaron bombones al calor de la fogata

si los chicos estubieran aqui, dirian, no se preocupen chicas nosotras aremos una fogata mas grande, y terminarian insendiando el bosque- dijo la bruja de cabellos rosados comiendo un bombom.

si cyborg estubiera aqui diria, no se preocupen chicas comeremos filetes hasados en mi super nuevo hasados marca cy- respondio la chica maravilla despues de dorara dos bombones los cuales se comio en un instante

¿que tal si jugamos a verdad o castigo? primero tu raven ¿verdad o castigo?- dijo starfire en una mirada picara al imaginarse que su amiga odiaba ser umillada por los castigos haci que diria verdad

verdad-

bien, ¿te gusta alguno de los chicos, ¿quien?-

esa es una pregunta estupida, yo no me enamoro- respondio la chica gothika en voz monotona

vamos raven te debe de gustar alguien, cyborg, robin, inuyasha, el oso diabolico, billy bob, el chico bestia- dijo jinx en voz picara, mientras raven tomaba su un par de sorbos de su te

"aja estas nerviosa por eso tomas tu te" dijo blackfire como si acabara de hacer el mas grande descubrimiento de la noche

"solo tomo mi te, no significa que esconde algo"

"vamos raven, todos sabes que tu y ese enano verde se quieren mutuamente, si no dime entonces por que siempre estas a su lado, y haces pareja con el en los trabajos" pregunto black

"numero uno, el chico bestia es mi compañero, numero dos estoy a su lado por que robin tiene que estas con starfire para que no asalte la tienda de dulces y tres, el profe siempre me pone en equipo con el por que se como manejarlo"

"buen punto" jinx comenzo a comerse otro bombom, el silencio se lleno raven leia su libro comodamente cuando ve que todas las chicas la ven con una cara mas palida que la de ella, raven arqueo la seja y vio a las estatuas vivientes por un momneto.

"que sucede" pregunto raven dejando su libro a un lado de ella.

"mi...mira de...DETRAS DE TI" gritan todas las chicas asustadas, y raven voltea para encontrarse con una niña de al paseser unos 7 años de edad con ropas muy antiguas y maltratadas.

"se puede saber que haces aqui y a estas horas niña" raven le pregunta a la niña quien solo se quedaba serca de la tienda de campaña, mientras las demas chicas se quedanbana abrazadas por el susto que acababan de recibir.

"ayudenme, ayudenme" se escucho la voz de la pequeña pero no ubo movimiento en sus labios.

"esta bien, dime que te sucede" raven se hacerco a la pequeña mientras que las demas se lebantaban de su haciento y se mantenian a una distancia prudente de la ella y la niña.

"perdi a mi hermano"

"bien dime como es y te ayudamos a buscarlo" dijo jinx al escuchar la palabra hermano esperando que se tratara de alguien un poco mayor que ella

"mi hermano es mucho mayor que yo, lo ahorcaron un año antes que a mi"

"vamos pequeña no estamos bromeando" raven se hacerco mas a la niña, pero se detubo en seco al notar que ella no tenia pies, y su cara mostraba señales de maltrato, mientras que las marcas de una cuerda rodeaban su cuerpo. las chicaa se espantaron tanto al notar esta observacion, y corrieron todo lo que pudieron, pero alguien se quedo atras.

que les parece, ya se no es muy bueno, por lo menos eso creo, bueno por que cuando hise este fic en mi cuaderno, se lo preste a un amigo para que lo pasara a computadora y me ayudara con la ortografia, pero al muy idiota se le olvido entregarmelo y asta la fecha no me lo a entregado, por eso tube que inprobisar. esta es mas o menos la ide pero bueno ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos en el inframundo.


	2. hora de dormir

bien aqui tenemos la senguda parte de ahocrcados, esta es una historia que como dije antes, tiene un año de planeacion, me inspire en unos arboles viejos que estaban junto a la escuela, y caneliata y rei-asuka-ayanami son como la jinx y la strafire de mi cuento y mi vida, ella son creadoras de la loca escuela, un fic que veran como en las ultimas paginas de fanfiction, lo que pasa es que no tiene mucho tiempo para escribir historias.

_**CAPITULO 2:**_

_**HORA DE DORMIR**_

Despues de aver corrido mucho tiempo las chicas regresan al campamento pero se dan cuenta de algo.

"la niña se fue" pregunto starfire detras de blackfire

"eso parece" menciono jinx

"¿donde esta la chica maravilla?"

"no a regresado... miren aqui esta su coronilla" dijo raven lebantando el pequeño objeto dorado.

"ella nunca sale sin eso, no importa que vayamos a la playa o de campamento" menciono blackfire

"y si los fantasmas se la llebaron"starfire asustadisamente se escondio detras de raven

"tal vez regrese pronto, yo digo que nos vayamos a dormir y alguien vigile asta que ella llegue, nos intercambiaremos los turnos cada dos horas y en la mañana tomamos todas nuestras cosas y corremos como idiotas hacia el carro" dijo starfire en tono serio, el cual causo que las demas chicas se les quedara biendo

"buena idea, pero ¿quien ara la primera guardia" dijo jinx cruzando los brazos, pero un flash llego a su mente y volteo a ver a raven.

"¿por que me miran haci?"

"¿raven se supone que tu no le tienes miedo a nada verdad?" dijo en sonrisa malefica jinx

"no le tengo miedo a nada"

"bien entonces tu aras la primera guardia"

"hey esperen, que no le tenga miedo a nada no significa que are la primera guardia" dijo enfurecida la chica gothika

"vamos rae, si tienes miedo solo dinos, nosotras nos encargaremos" dijo blackfire siguiendo el juego de jinx

"ho no, yo no le tengo miedo a nada"

"decidido tu aras la primera guardia, despues balckfire, yo, y starfire a lo ultimo"

"las odio tanto" dijo raven en comentario no sarcastico

"nosotras tambien, buenas noches" dijo blackfire entrando a la tienda de campaña junto con star y jinx, mientras raven se sento en un tronco junto a la fogata.

"creen que raven se aya enojado" dijo starfire mirando hacia la puerta de la tienda

"no, ella no se enoja, es raven recuerdas, ademas tiene mas conocimientos que nosotras sobre el mundo paranormal, si alguien puede mantener los fantasmas a raya es ella" dijo blackfire mientras disfrutaba un bombom recien sacado del paquete

"tiene razon, ademas nosotras nesesitamos nuestro descanso enbellesedor" dijo jinx acostandose en su bolsa de dormin, y serrando los ojos, starfire y blackfire hisieron lo mismo pero algo les impedia pegar los ojos, de pronto el viento ayullo, y ningun sonido vino de afuera

"star escuchas algo" pregunto blackfire a su hermana menor

"no, no escucho nada"

"exacto esta demaciado silencioso"

"tal vez raven nos quiera jugar una broma" dijo la joven de rosados cabellos quien tampoco podia conciliar el sueño

"disculpa, si raven nos quisiera jugar una broma, seria como el apocalipsis" menciono la mayor del grupo

"jjji...nnxx... mi..mira."

"calma star y dime, por que tiemblas tanto" menciono la joven hechizera, mientras despues de captar el mensaje, las dos jovenes miraron y vieron la cilueta de un hacha que se formaba entre las sombras.

"hhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa" las tres chicas salieron de la tienda pero no encontraron a nadie, nisiquiera a raven.

"que fue eso" la joven tamraneana tomaba bocanadas de aire por el susto que se abia dado

"y tu crees que nosotras sabemos" grtio la joven hechizera pero despues de un rato un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo y observo unos ojos rojizos que invadian las sombras alrededor del campamento.

"esto se esta poniendo feo, si no salimos de esta les dire jinx as sido una de las chicas mas locas que e conocido y querida hermana, nunca te lo dije pero te adoro"

"blackfire eso es lo mas hermoso que me as dicho en toda la vida"

"es la unica ocacion en toda nuestra vida que te lo he dicho"

"a si es sierto"

"blackfire esres una de mis... espera ¿crees que estoy loca?"

"si raven estuviera aqui le diria que nunca quise insultarla, nunca quise decir que queria que desapareciera, muriera, se callera de las escaleras, que le cortaran la cabeza, que se rompiera una pierna, nisiquiera la vez en que le dije que tenia ganas que la besara el chico bestia despues de darle una ensalada de cebolla y ajo"

"raven de seguro se conmoberia con esa disculpa" ironia de parte de la hechizera, pero un sujeto con ropas antiguas y una hacha obsidada aparecio de entre las sombras, lo unico que era aterrador en el que parecia que su cuerpo no tenia movimiento aunque se hacercaba hacia las chicas, y su cuerpo mostraba un estado de putrfaccion caracteristico de un zombie

"CORRAN COMO LOCAS HISTERICAS" se escucho un grito en la oscuridad pero todo se volvio confuso.


End file.
